


I Will Find You

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU, taking place in Orwell's dystopian 1984 (but in our times with moderner technology). Is the Resistance able to change the mind of an experienced SWAT agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [September Fanfic challenge](http://museslash.livejournal.com/1620850.html) over at LJ.

He splashed cold water on his face to slow down his rushing thoughts. Not that there was warm water, mind you… Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Brother, are you ready? The boss is holding a meeting before the mission. It starts in five minutes.”

“I’ll be there, brother.”

He was thankful that he locked the bathroom door. They mustn’t see him like this. One stray flicker of the eye and he would become suspicious. He was good at his job and now, after fifteen years of experience, such a small thing kept distracting him.

_A week ago there was another attack; they blew up several inner Party members’ cars. Luckily, no one was hurt, but the hooligans painted messages on buildings too._

_DOWN WITH THE PARTY!_

_BIG BROTHER IS A LIE!_

_And the most frequent one:_

_JOIN THE RESISTANCE!_

_It was his day-off, but they needed every man, so they called him in._

_They ran among the grey concrete ruins, trying to catch the hiding terrorists. They had to be out there since the metro stations were immediately closed after the attacks. He separated from the others and threaded carefully until he arrived to a long hall. It must have been a school in the old days. He thought he heard a faint noise at the other end..._

 

He really had to hurry to the meeting. It was important and he had to focus. Everybody in the room was nervous; he could feel the tension in the air. When the boss entered, deafening silence settled on them.

“Comrades, we have an important mission today. Thanks to comrade #1207,” the boss looked at him and he felt the jealous glares of the others, “we’ve got a lead that the Resistance is planning another series of explosions this afternoon in the underground system.”

“I trust you will catch these criminals in time, because we can’t stop the metros – that would be conspicuous. You’ve got the plans already; wait for the orders of your superior. We’ll meet at two o’clock sharp at the cars, so gear up until then! You are dismissed.”

He trudged silently with his colleagues to the lockers. He took off his shirt and dressed in a black, rigid one and black trousers. He took off his trainers, aligned them neatly in the locker and sat down to put on black boots. The memories from the last mission came back.

_His back to the wall, he tiptoed to the other end of the hall. There was a room to his right, but only the wind whistled bitterly in the empty space. He seemed to hear the same noise again – a repressed sob – from the opposite room._

_He stepped into a lobby first and was surprised to find a spacious room with a handrail around three walls and only mirrors on the fourth one. What kind of room was this? He noticed in the mirror, behind plastic curtains, the reflection of a dark figure. From what he could see, the Resistance member – for he surely was one – had a deep cut on his left arm, wound that elicited the painful, quiet sobs. The Resistance member was entirely dressed in black and was wearing a black cap and bandana to cover the lower half of his face, his eyes the only visible thing._

_That was the moment when he was lost and doomed forever. He should have called for back-ups and they would have caught the traitor. Instead, he stepped to the wounded man, hands on the gun, but having no idea what he was doing. The Resistance member was startled and flinched back to the wall behind him, his eyes shining with fear._

_He was equally surprised by that look and dropped his gun. He glanced away for one second, but that was enough for the Resistance member who tried to run away. However, he was a trained SWAT soldier with good reflexes and caught the rebel’s forearm._

_“Let me go!” he screamed._

_The black pullover slipped down a little on his neck and that was when the SWAT soldier saw a big, red R letter tattooed on the rebel’s collarbone. But so far, every Resistance member they had caught had that tattoo inked in black. This could only mean one thing: he was the leader of the organisation._

_He let go of the arm and even the leader looked at him with sheer curiosity, but then he ran again, against the mirror-wall and broke it easily, landing perfectly on a balcony below and he disappeared in the dull cityscape._

When he finished tying his boots, he took out the knee pads, elbow pads and his bulletproof vest. Finally, he placed the black helmet on his head. Guns and bullets were all in place. He went with firm steps to the cars.

He was glad that he didn’t have to drive, for his thoughts drifted back again to that morning.

_After the Resistance leader escaped, he called his colleagues to that room since he found in a corner hundreds of exemplars of the Resistance “textbook”. However, one on the top had two droplets of blood on the cover, so he hid that under his uniform. Luckily, there were no telescreens in this abandoned building._

One of the textbooks contained a handwritten, codified message on the inside cover – it was evident that somebody scribbled it hastily, as if not to forget it. The text was decoded by experts from Minipax (Ministry of Peace) and because it contained precious information, he was promoted. It seemed that the decline of the Resistance was very close.

He woke from his reverie when the other SWAT soldiers started cheering. The cause of their joy was the raise of chocolate rations from twenty to twenty-five grams a week. He cheered too, without conviction. The “good” news the mini-telescreen was shouting in their faces…well, he now knew that they were lies to appease the ignorant minds.

He couldn’t help it, but he had to read that Resistance textbook, especially since it was written by the leader himself. He didn’t want to admit it, but some of the ideas of the book had crossed his mind before. The Party kept the people in fear, so that they could control their every step. The inner Party members were the true rulers, Big Brother was just a fictional character and people were slowly turned into a flock of ignorant robot slaves.

“Big, Big, Big Brother!” the SWAT agents shouted as a good luck mantra before scattering in the underground system.

He constantly checked his watch which was displaying the road portion he had to cover. He didn’t want to know how or why, but he had a feeling he would meet the leader again. He checked with his team, but no one had seen anything suspicious so far. Seven minutes of walking in the dark tunnels later, he found the leader crouching in front of a bomb.

“We meet again,” he said, gripping tight his gun.

“You found me again,” the leader replied and straightened his back.

They were staring at each other’s eyes, wondering if they could trust in the other. The rebel didn’t fail to notice the different spark in his eyes:

“You’ve read my book, haven’t you?”

The SWAT agent just looked down.

“It’s all right. I understand if you don’t want to become a member,” the leader said reassuringly.

He put his gloved hand on the leader’s forearm, just as he’d done at their first meeting, but much more gently this time.

“I want to, but I can’t come to gatherings.”

“It’s all right,” the rebel smiled. “Now go on and report the bomb.”

The SWAT agent’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh…yes. Sorry.”

He gave the coordinates to his subalterns and they confirmed that they would be there in five minutes. He was still fretting over the Resistance membership thing, but then an idea crossed his mind. He looked again in the rebel’s eyes and took off his helmet. The leader’s eyes lit up. He stepped closer, put his hands on the SWAT agent’s shoulders and said:

“I will find you.”

They stared at each other in comfortable silence. He then whispered feebly:

“Go…”

The leader was reluctant and he had to raise his voice and begged with his eyes:

“Go!”

 The Resistance leader ran and started taking off the bandana and cap. The SWAT agent looked dreamily when golden locks escaped from the cap, their beautiful colour the same as the colour of hope.


End file.
